A door of a vehicle may include a reinforcing beam extending through a cavity of the door. The reinforcing beam may be impacted during an impact of the vehicle, e.g., a side impact, and may reduce the likelihood of intrusion into the passenger compartment of the vehicle during the impact. The reinforcing beam is manufactured from a metallic structure, e.g., steel, aluminum, etc.